Why me?
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: 2 years passed since the wizards left Nina & her life has changed ever since she found out she is Mew Mew! While leaving the cafe, she faces the same wizards but this time they are here for another exam. & apparently, she has the Pearl...AGAIN! Also she is working at the cafe and school. let's not forget the aliens too. Can Nina ever get a break? Inspired by Vintage hearts!
1. They're back

**Hey guys! so I am trying to do my own Mamotte Lollipop and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover. There is also another crossover so I will try and base this story off of Vintage Heart. I just loved so much and it just had one chapter. Orginal Idea to the creator of Vintage Heart ok! The story hasn't been updated in over a year because the creator closed his/her account. So sorry if the characters are a bit or a lot OC. I haven't seen or read the series in a long time...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mamotte Lollipop or Tokyo Mew Mew sadly T-T I also do not own this idea! That belongs to Closed Account 11212. **

_**Nina P.O.V.**_

It has been 2 years since I have seen the wizards. To be honest, they are the least of my worries, ever since they left, my life has changed. A lot. I find out that I'm a mew mew, work at the cafe, go to school, protect the planet from aliens, and I am being chased by an alien named Kishu. Ugh my life is chaotic!

Anyway, it was closing time at the cafe and everyone was tired but Mint. She was busily sipping her tea.

"Mint you should help us too you know!" I said

"I am. I am taste testing the tea. It should be well blend for the customers" Mint said waving me off.

I rolled my eyes. I went to go change out of my orange maid outfit. I now wear an orange one-shoulder shirt and black jeans.

I saw Ryo and said "I'm heading home now." "Later" and he walked away. I saw the other girls finishing the clean up.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Nina" said Ichigo.

"BYE BYE NINA-ONEE-CHAN!" yelled Pudding.

"Walk home safe Nina-san" said Lettuce.

Zakuro nodded," See ya."

"Bye" Mint said.

Keiichiro said,"Farewell Nina-san."

I walked home quickly. I did not want to see Kishu. I just walked out of the cafe's gate when someone just glomped on me.

"Nina-chan!"

"Pudding get off!" I turned and what I saw was not Pudding but San! My eyes widened! Behind her was all the wizards I haven't seen for two years!

San was about to cry. "Sorry San! I didn't mean it to you. I just thought you were someone else. Gomen!"

San just smiled. "Its ok Nina-chan! I am just really happy to see you again! Now we can eat cake like we used too!" She smiled brightly.

I smiled. "Maybe. Well, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again." I turned to leave but someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I was facing Zero, our noses were touching. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster. _Calm down Nina. You are not Ichigo _I thought to myself. I pulled myself away from him a bit. Zero looked a bit hurt at my action.

"Why did you do that Zero?" He shrugged.

"Nina we came back to the Human World and you don't even say hello?" Zero said. I sighed.

"Sorry. I am in a hurry." That part was true. I didn't want to face Kishu. I looked at Zero. My mew side was telling me he was lying. I narrowed my eyes and said in a cold voice, "Now what is the real reason you are here."

That took everyone back. Zero looked away from me.

Rokka answered, "We are here for the exam again." I felt a bit hurt by that comment. _They are not here for me but for the exam_. I glared at Zero.

"You didn't have to lie to me Zero. I wish you guys luck on the exam. See ya" I turned to leave but Zero again grabbed my wrist. I pulled my hand away.

Zero and Ichi let out a nervous laugh. _I did NOT like where this is heading_.

Ichi said,"Gomen Nina-chan but we are getting a signal from you." My eyes widen. _This isn't happening again! Please tell me he is lying! _

Zero said," Did you eat the pearl again Nina? Idiot."

I glared at Zero,"I don't know and you're the idiot Zero!"

I felt someone breathe behind me. A chill went down my spine. Everyone tensed._ Oh great just great._

"Move and I will hurt her" a familiar voice said. Kishu.

"Well I won't let you!" I screamed. I used my panther skills to back flip and attach myself to his back. I scratched his back and he cursed. I snarled completely forgetting that we were not alone.

"Kishu I am not a bitch. I am a cat. Get your facts right!" I hissed. I whacked the back of his head. He flew backwards until I hit the wall. I hissed in pain. I heard Zero and the others calling my name. I let go of Kishu's back and landed with a light thud. _He is going to pay for that. _Kishu already had a chimera animal ready.

"FUSION!" he screamed. Suddenly a huge rat appeared. "Have fun kitty-cat" he smirked and teleported away. The wizards were trying to protect me but they got hurt in the process. I felt their pain. Being hit by a chimera animal is not like being hit pillow.

I ignored them telling me to run away. I need to get rid of the rat fast! I took out my pendent and kissed it. "MEW MEW BLACKBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" I yelled.

My transformation began. I now wore a strapless short black dress that was tight around the chest but flowed out at my waist. There was an orange line on the bottom of the skirt. I had black gloves with orange lace on the top. It covered 3/4 of my arms. I had thigh high black boots with orange shoe laces. Instead of my ribbons in my hair, my black panther ears popped out. My black tail also popped out and on my tail was a orange ribbon with a bell. Finally, a orange ribbon was tied to my neck with my pendent. (It is the cover picture)

My friends looked at me with awe and confusion. I focused on my task. I had my rod appear in my hand. I dodged the incoming attack. "Ribbon Blackberry Spiral!" I threw my rod to the overgrown rat. It screamed in pain and my rod flew back to me. It was over. Masha came and swallowed the jellyfish thing.

I turned just to find Ichi scanning me and Masha with his computer. I sighed. "Ichi I am not a witch. And this little guy is not magical" Zero said," But Nina! You did all of that!"

"Because I was made like that." I turned to Masha,"Masha go back to her ok." Masha nodded and flew away. I saw Rokka and San were saddened.

"Made?" Everyone but Rokka and San said. "Yup. Ma-AHH!" I screamed. San was pulling my ears and Rokka was pulling my tail. "Guys! Stop it! That hurts!" I whimpered and changed back to my normal self. They looked sad.

"Made? What do you mean made! Nina what happened after we left!?" Zero demanded. I sighed.

"A lot has happened Zero. Maybe I should explain. I said.

**And that's it! Please review and tell me what you think! I take suggestions.**


	2. So, your wizards?

**YAY! second chapter! I am on a roll! Please tell me if anything is misspelled or if a character is a bit OC... I really need to reread Mamotte Lollipop...**

_**Nina P.O.V.**_

_They came at the worst possible time_. I lead them to the cafe for they can meet the girls and our bosses. In the gates was the last person I expected..

"Aoyama-kun!?"

"Oh? Hello Yamada-san!" Aoyama said.

"Hey. Are you looking for Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yes. Are these your friends Yamada-san?" he asked looking behind me.

"Oh! Yes. They are here for a while and I wanted to show them where I work." I said. "This is Zero and Ichi."

"Pleasure to meet you" Ichi said. Zero just glared at Aoyama-kun until Ichi nudged him. "Hey" Zero said coldly.

"This is San and Forte"

"Hello! I'm San!" San said.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you" Forte said.

"This is Rokka and Gou."

"Hi! It is nice to meet you!" Rokka said.

"Hello. It is very nice to meet you. I am Rokka-sama's guardian." Gou said.

"This is Nanase and Yakumo"

"It is very nice to meet you" Nanase said and winked at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo. I am Nina's boyfriend!" Yakumo said. Aoyama-kun just tilted his head.

I grew a tick mark at my forehead and was about to respond but Zero responded first...

"YAKUMO! Stop telling lies!"

They started arguing and I calmed down. I just ignored them and went to talk to Aoyama-kun

"Ignore the two idiots. You just came on time! I think Ichigo is about to leave soon anyway." I said happily. I turned to Zero and Yakumo. "Enough! Both of you SHUT UP!" They stopped. I guess I surprised them...

I lead everyone to Cafe Mew Mew.

"WAHH! This place is so cute Nina-chan!" San said.

"It is! Besides, tomorrow you can eat here San! We just closed. Just wait until tomorrow ok. I promise it will be worth the wait. "I said when she looked sad. She cheered up.

"Forte! Buy me cake please!" San asked/yelled.

"...All right" Forte sweat-dropped.

I opened the door..

"ICHIGO! AOYAMA-KUN IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I yelled.

"NANI!?" I heard Ichigo yelled followed by a smash of plates_. Whoops...guess she was washing the dishes..._

She came out red-faced. "O-oh. H-hi Masaya-kun!"

"Hello Ichigo. I just wanted to ask if you want to take a walk?" Aoyama-kun asked.

Ichigo became even more red but smiled anyway. "Sure just let me get changed. Be back in a sec." She left but she gave a questioning glance towards the wizards but I smiled telling her I will talk to her later.

The other girls came out saying hello to Aoyama-kun.

"Who are they Nina-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh. These are my friends." Just then Ichigo came out. "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" she said. "Bye Ichigo!" everyone said.

Then they left...

I snickered at them. Zakuro smirked. "They should be a couple soon." "My thoughts exactly Zakuro-onee-sama!" Mint said. "Maybe by the end of the week. I think they have a date on Friday night" Lettuce said. "Let's go watch them!" suggested Pudding.

"You guys should give them privacy." Ryo said while coming down the stairs. He eyed my friends. " Aww! You are no fun Ryo." Pudding pouted. "Anyway! These are your friends Nina-onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"Yup." I introduced them to the girls and Ryo. Keiichiro also came out of the kitchen after cleaning the mess Ichigo made earlier.

"Guys..." I said nervously.

Ryo raised his eyebrows. "Why are they here Nina?" He crossed his arms.

"They saw me fight Kishu..." I looked down

"What!?" they screamed.

"Yea..." I said quietly.

"Yea! How did she all do stuff when she is not even a wit-MMM!" I looked to see Ichi covering Zero's mouth. Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"We just want an explanation on what happened to her. We came back to visit and saw that guy about to hurt her." Ichi said.

"Oh Kishu. Hmmm. You people are not here for just a visit huh. Tell me the real reason why you are here and then I can explain what happened to her." Ryo said.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "So you are responsible to what happened to her!?"

"Yes." Ryo said calmly. That angered Zero more. "Why you!" Zero said. Zero was about to attack him but I ran in front of Ryo.

"That's enough Zero! Stop it!" I yelled.

Zero stopped. He started glaring at me while I glared back at him. We were interrupted by Zakuro coughing. "That is enough you two. Just do what Ryo asked you to. Or else we won't explain."

Ichi thought about it for a while until he finally agreed. The others were shocked. "Fine. All of us are wizards. We are taking an exam to find the Crystal Pearl. We have a year to find it." Ichi said. Now he stared at Ryo who was giving him a "are you serious" look.

"They are telling the truth Ryo." I said. I turned to them. "Ryo is a very scientific type of person. He will believe it if there is evidence."

Forte asked," But the stuff you did seemed like it was out of a TV show."

"Because that "stuff" is the result of science." Ryo said. "Give me a demonstration of your wizardry for I can believe in what you are claiming to say."

San stepped up.

San said, "Summoning magic!" **POOF** A few dozens of flying fish appeared. Pudding eyed them. _Who knows what Pudding will do with them!? _

"Ok that's enough San! Please return them wherever they came from" I asked. Those were the same fish that chased me around the school a few years ago.

San did what she asked. I turned to Ryo who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Is that enough proof for you?" I looked at him silently telling him to please say yes. He looked at me and thought about it for a moment and then said "Fine."

"Let me tell you what happened to these girls..."

**And that's it for today. I am hungry and want to go eat. I should have spent this time doing homework but oh well. This was better.**

**Please review!**


	3. Some things never change

**Ok Chapter 3 is up! I am really getting into this story...also please tell me if I misspelled anything or you think someone is being a bit OC.**_**  
**_

**Thank you to issydragonheart to be my first reviewer ever! **

**Also thanks to puppy-anime-luvr to be my first follower and to give me advice on this story!**

**WEEEEEEEEEE! ok back to the story...**

_**Nina P.O.V.**_

"These girl are injected with an endangered animal DNA." said Ryo.

"I am injected with the Blue Lorikeet's DNA. " said Mint.

"I-I have the F-Finnless Porpoise's D-DNA." said shy Lettuce.

"I have the Golden Lion Tamarin's DNA!" said Pudding.

"Gray Wolf" said Zakuro.

"I have the Black Panther. Oh and Ichigo has the Iriomote Wild Cat." I said

"As proof of that, they each have a mew mark on them somewhere on their bodies. Pudding's Mew Mark is on her forehead while Nina's is on her arm. Show them girls." Ryo said.

"Hai!" Pudding happily said. She removed some strands of her hair and her mew mark glowed.

"oooo" The wizards said. Pudding smiled and her mew mark stopped glowing. I showed them my Mew Mark on my upper right arm. It also started to glow.

" These girls are superheroes that are biological weapons tasked with fighting the chimera animals, the monsters created when alien parasites infect a living host. They are later called on to fight the aliens that were the source of the chimera anima invasion. How they are tasked with this mission was an accident. Originally I wanted to give the DNA to a chimera animal but an earthquake that happened at the time messed up my aim." Ryo explained.

"Shouldn't they get a choice if they want to do it or not?" Asked Ichi.

"All of us the know that we have the power to stop the invasion. If we don't do this, millions of people will die and the planet will be endangered." I said. "Besides, we don't return to normal until the alien invasion has stopped."

"Nina! Are you serious!? You can get hurt!" yelled Zero.

"Hey I have experience with danger because of you guys. At least I am one of the faster runners because I was being chased all the time." I said.

"Chased?" Ryo said with narrow eyes and crossed arms. My eyes widen. _Oops. Shouldn't have said that. _

I nervously laughed at Ryo." Well you see..." I started.

San said," Nina swallowed the Crystal Pearl thinking it was a piece of candy on our last exam. We learned that if any team had Nina when our time was up, we would win!"

"Near the end of the exam, Nina took a potion to get the Crystal Pearl out of her body. The winners of the last exam was Zero and Ichi." Forte explained.

"W-What does t-the Crystal Pearl l-look like?" Lettuce asked.

"It looks like this!" Nanase said while pulling a sign that had the picture of the pearl out of no where.

"AHH!" Pudding yelled. "Nina-onee-chan isn't that what you swallowed earlier? Remember? During your break? You were eating a piece of cake with that Pearl on top. I came doing my usual tricks until I fell of my ball! The crash scared you and you swallowed the candy!...Well I guess the Pearl..." Pudding said.

"AWWW MAN!" I cried! "I have to worry about the alien invasion, work, school, Kishu, and now them!" I yelled.

"Suck it up Nina! You already had experience with this kind of stuff!" Zero "encourage" me.

"Wait Nina." Ichi said seriously.

"Hmm?" I said. "Who is Kishu?" Ichi asked.

My eyes widen. I felt a bit of heat on my cheeks. "Um...um..he was that guy you saw me fight earlier..."

"Kishu is an alien who seems to have taken a liking to Nina." Zakuro said calmly. That is when all Hell broke lose...

"WHAT!?" screamed Zero and Yakumo. _My poor ears._

The boys started yelling about how they will destroy Kishu..

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ryo screamed. Which shocked us Mew Mew since he rarely does that. "Nina?"

"H-Hai?" I asked.

"Make sure their exam does not get in the way with our mission. We are still searching for them."

"I got it." I said. _He is talking about the Mew Aqua._

"What are you guys searching for?" Rokka asked.

"They are searching for Mew Aqua. Do not get in the way of their searching. This is something important in defeating the aliens." Ryo said.

"Mew Aqua is a material created from pure water that contains immense power for combating the alien attacks." Zakuro said.

"It's getting late. We should start heading home soon. " Said Mint.

"Yea! I have to pick up my sister!" said Pudding.

"Alright. Bye guys." I said.

The girls left. I turned to Ryo and Keiichirô. "This also might be a good opportunity for me to get stronger as well. What do you think?" I said. Keiichirô said," Yes, we might as well take advantage of the situation. I will be working downstairs alright. Good night everyone." Then he left. Ryo smirked and said," Huh, so there is a brain in your head after all." I fumed. "BAKA! I do have a brain! We all can't be smart as you!" I screamed. "Such a shame too. Anyway, tell Ichigo about the situation. Also, remember we are searching for Mew Aqua tomorrow.

I smiled. "Don't worry I will. Night!" I turned to leave. "Night Ryo said. I left with the wizards behind me.

"So I guess we will prepare to capture the Crystal Pearl!" Forte said.

"EH!?" I said. _ WHY ME!? WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING INTO THESE TYPES OF TROUBLE!?_

"Like Hell I would let you touch Nina!" Zero said. "We will protect her as usual." Ichi said.

"Be prepared Nina! Ichi will be mine!" Rokka said. "As you wish Rokka-sama." Gou said.

"I will capture your heart Nina! So watch out!" Yakumo yelled.

"We will win this exam!" Nanase said while blowing a kiss.

Then they were off preparing.

I smiled. Zero and Itchi turned to look at me. "Why are you smiling Nina-chan?"

"Oh nothing" I said. _Guess some things will never change._

"Are you guys going to live in my closet like last time?" I asked.

"Of course we are. "Zero said.

"Ok. Let's go." I grabbed their hands and ran back to my house.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 3. Oh by the way, this story will be taking place in the moth saga. I just really liked that saga.**

**The part about Mew Aqua and the girls, I got it from Wikipedia. **

**Ok anyway, please review~**


	4. New waiters!

**WOO! Chapter 4 is out! I AM ON A ROLL! HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS! This was supposed to be posted on Christmas..but I got distracted...and then dad got me a Tablet...I was playing games and listening to a Vocaloid station..Anyway the next time this story will be updates will proboble be in the new year. I am lazy but I did start on the next chapter!**

**I mostly will be doing this story in Nina's P.O.V. since the story is around her. **

**Should I do the disclaimer every chapter since I haven't done it in the last 2? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mamotte Lollipop. **

_**Nina P.O.V.**_

_I really should have expected this..._

Zero and Ichi transferred to my school. They already have a fan club. Since Ichigo and I go to the same school, I told her about the wizards. She seemed to have accepted this as the truth. I now am sitting between Zero and Ichi in the classroom with Ichigo sitting in front of me. I was today's gossip because they asked the teacher if they can sit on each side of me. _How embarrassing. Life just hates me! This is just like the first time they _

Ichigo turned around and asked me,"Hey Nina, are we still going searching tonight?"

"Yea. Ryo said he will try to narrow down the search. And I also dragged him into coming with us." I said.

"About time he does something, right." She said.

I was about to respond but the teacher came in.

**After 3 classes...LUNCH TIME**

Ichigo and I went to the roof to talk after eating lunch. Zero and Ichi followed us.

"Hey, you think we will find some at this rate Nina?" Ichigo asked me.

"Who knows, but we better find some soon. At least Ryo was able to give us the night off last night. We all knew that we needed a break. We both were falling asleep in class" I said.

"How long have you girls been searching for the Mew Aqua?" Ichi asked.

Ichigo and I looked at each other and we both replied," Three days."

Ichigo said,"We walked everywhere and still no sign of them."

"Walked? What good will that do if you don't have a radar?" asked Zero

"We are the radar Zero. The Mew Aqua will respond to us if we get close enough." I said.

"Hey I have been meaning to ask, Ichi-san, Zero-san." Ichigo started.

"Hm?" Zero said.

"You guys are wizards so you have magic. Can you pull a rabbit out of hat?" She asked. I sweat-dropped along with Ichi and Zero.

"No we have a specific magic. Like I have destruction magic and Ichi has defense magic." Zero said.

"Awesome!" Ichigo said. "Will you guys help us search for the Mew Aqua?"

"Yea cause Nina will be there." Zero said.

"We have to protect her from the other competitors." Ichi said.

Suddenly I was attacked by a school of flying fish. "Kyaaaaa!" I screamed.

"NINA!" Ichigo, Ichi and Zero yelled. Ichigo was about to transformed but...

"Defense magic!" Ichi yelled. I was engulfed by a light. Then I was surrounded by a barrier.

"Destruction magic!" Zero yelled. The fish were gone. Ichi released the barrier. Ichigo, Zero and Ichi went by my side looking for San and Forte.

"Nina! Let's transform!" Ichigo suggested. I was about to answer her but I heard a soft melody. My mind went blank and I didn't have any control over my body. I started running as fast as I could and jump over the ledge of the roof.

"NINA!?" Ichigo, Ichi and Zero yelled. They ran after me but they were stopped. Forte was holding me. He tied me up. San, Forte, and I was on San's owl.

"We caught her!" San said happily. "The Pearl is ours!" said Forte. Ichigo grabbed her pendent and was about to start her transformation but...

"Don't touch Nina!" Zero yelled. He jumped on to the owl and grabbed me. By now I was blushing. "Destruction magic!" Zero yelled and put his hand on the owl. The owl exploded and San and Forte was sent flying into the sky (Like team rocket!). Zero carried me bridal style and Ichi saved us by conjuring up a ball of magic.

"Thanks guys." I said gratefully. "No problem Nina-chan." said Ichi. "Hm." said Zero.

"That was awesome guys! We should team up when the aliens show their faces." Ichigo suggested.

"Yea, it would really help us out." I said.

Zero and Ichi looked at each other and said "Sure."

"YAY!" Ichigo and I cheered.

**After school**

"Are you guys going to stay at the cafe while we are working?" Ichigo asked.

"If that is where Nina will be then yea." Zero said.

Ichigo looked at Nina. "Be right back guys" and then Ichigo took my hand and ran a bit from them.

I looked at Ichigo. "Nina, do they know you will be wearing a maid's outfit right?"

My eyes widened and my face turned red. "Oh crap. Maybe they do know cause the girls were wearing their uniform..." _Would they remember? _

"Nina is everything alright?" Ichi asked which made Ichigo and I flinch.

"Um...everything is just fine Ichi" I said. I gave a nervous laugh. Zero did not look convinced. _Zero does not look convinced...damn._

Ichigo, Ichi, Zero, and I went to the café. We didn't run into Kishu so that was great.

"Guess we will be busy today" I said looking at the cafe full of customers. _EVEN MINT IS HELPING OUT! _

"Ichigo-onee-chan! Nina-onee-chan! Hurry up and help us!" Pudding said while serving a customer an Oreo cheesecake and apple pie.

"Ichigo! Nina! Hurry up and change. Oh, you two! You can help too. Just ask what they want, serve food, and wash dishes." Ryo said while throwing them a butler uniform.

"Wait wh-" Zero started before I cut him "Just help us Zero!" I said. I dragged him while Ichigo dragged Ichi into the men's restroom. Ichigo and I ran to the dressing rooms to change into our uniform. Ichigo came out in her red uniform while I was wearing my orange uniform.

Ichigo quickly ran to help the others. I saw Ichi and Zero looking at me. I blushed for two reasons. They looked great, they wore what Keiichirô but Ichi wore a red shirt while Zero wore a blue shirt. The other reason was that they were staring a me in my uniform. I went over them. "Stop staring at me" I whispered/yelled. They stopped staring at me. _Finally._

I told them the table numbers and showed them into the kitchen to wash dishes. "Here" I said. Handing them a small notepad and a pen. "If you have any trouble just ask us." They nodded.

"Hey Nina." Zero asked me.

"Yea?" I said

"How did that guy know our sizes?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea. He also got my size for my uniforms. Even for the other girls. I never thought about it." I said.

Zero and Ichi nodded.

"Ok, if that is all, see ya!" I ran to take a customer's order.

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

The Mews and wizards ran from one table to another. A few girls flirted with Zero and Ichi until Nina asked the boys to serve a table or just take an order from another table.

_DING DING_

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew" Nina said. "I would be right with you in a mom-" Nina eyes widened.

It was San and Forte...

**Whoo. This chapter took me about 5 hours. This is my longest chapter yet...I think, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Working at the cafe

**WHOO! CHAPTER 5! I was a bit hungry for something sweet when I wrote this chapter...**

**Sorry about the long wait. I got really lazy during winter break and school just started...**

**I also got an idea for another story so I can't to finish that story. It will most likely be a one-shot. The new story will be about my own creepypasta. Just something my friend came up with when i said something to her. I just really liked the idea so I started on it. Anyway! ENOUGH TALKING! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Nina P.O.V.**_

"What are you guys doing here!?" I yelled. Some customers turned their heads toward me. I blushed from embarrassment. _Shouldn't have yelled..._

"Hi Nina-chan!" San said. "I did say that I would treat San here Nina. Don't worry, we won't cause trouble." Forte said.

"Um ok. Just please come this way to your table." Nina said. _They wouldn't attack while other people are around us...Right? _I led them to a table and gave them menus. "I will be right back to take your orders." Nina left.

Zero saw them and ran up to them. "What are you guys doing here!?" he asked.

"We are about to eat cakes!" San said. "We won't cause trouble Zero" Forte said. I came before Zero started yelling at them.

"Zero do me a favor and serve these cakes to table 7 please." I said giving him a chocolate cake and a strawberry and mango cake. "Fine" he said unhappily. "San, Forte, are you ready to order" I said getting my orange notepad and pen ready.

"Yes Nina-san, I would like a slice of lemon cake and a cup of lemon tea ** (Does that even exist?) **please." I scribbled it down, "Got it and you San?" I said

"I want 2 slices of chocolate cake, 1 slice of apple pie, a slice of raspberry **(is that really how it is spelled 0.0 I always wrote it as "rassberry")** cheesecake cake, a cup of hot chocolate, a cup of mango pudding, and a slice of strawberry cream cake please." She said with a smile. Forte and I sweat dropped together. _That is a lot of sweets...but it is San. _I wrote down what she asked. "I would return shortly with your order." I left to give Keiichirô the order.

"Nina-onee-chan did you serve the people at table 4?" Pudding asked. _That is San's and Forte's table. _"Yes I am just waiting to get their cakes from Keiichirô soon. I will be washing some of the dishes in the meantime." I said. "Oh, it's ok Nina-onee-chan. I can wash the dishes. It is almost closing time anyway.' Pudding said. "Already? Wow time passed by really fast Pudding." I said.

Pudding left to go wash the dishes.

I started to walk out to ask if any customer needed something.

I returned to San's and Forte's table to give them their drinks. I headed back into the kitchen to see if the cakes were ready.

"Nina, table 4 orders are ready." Keiichirô said. "I'm here" I said.

I placed the cakes on the servings tray. "San! Forte! Here is your order. Please enjoy and thank you for coming to cafe Mew Mew. We will be closing shortly, alright." I said.

"Alright thank you Nina-san" Forte said. _I guess San enjoys the cake. _As I saw San was happily eating the cake with a big smile. "Nina this is some great cake!" she said. "It is. Glad you are enjoying it San" and then I left.

"Nina..." I turned around and saw it was Zero.

"Hm?" "Those guys didn't do anything right?" He said.

"Nope. They are just here to eat." I said.

"-sigh- That is a relief. I thought they would kidnap you or something." He said closing his eyes. I didn't say anything but I felt myself blushing. _KYAA! Thank god he has his eyes close. _

"But if they did," He opened his eyes, "I would have done everything in my power to get you back."

My heart started thumping wildly and i felt that i was blushing more. "Um...Yea. Thanks Zero..."

Ryo came and clapped his hands to catch our and the others attention.

"Thank you for coming to Cafe Mew Mew. We will be closing shortly. Thank you for coming. Girls and...boys... start cleaning up!"

"HAI!" The girls and I said together. The boys just nodded.

**Later after the cleanup **

The girls and I were either sitting on the chairs or leaning on the walls. Ichi and Zero were leaning on the walls near me. I was sitting on a chair.

"Alright girls, we will search in the sewers this evening." said Ryo. As you can guess, us girls didn't like that. At all. We started protesting but was silence when Ryo somehow convinced us to do it.

"We will go to the center of town That is where we will start our search." Ryo said in his serious voice. Us Mews paid attention when he started talking like this. The boys were just paying attention. "Once we are in the sewers, we will split up into teams. Ichigo and I will go North. Mint and Zakuro will go East. Pudding and Lettuce will South while Nina and the wizards will go West. We will search for 3 hours. We will communicate each other through your pendents. If you run into trouble or find the Mew Aqua, communicate the team. This will be one the most important mission you will ever receive. Any questions?" Ryo asked.

We stayed silent.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Hai!" Us Mews said. The boys just nodded. _Are they ok? They didn't talk at all..._

"Mina, good luck" Keiichirô said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew move out!" He said. **(Didn't he say that? In the anime? Its been a long time since I watch it...)**

"HAI!" we said. We ran out of the cafe.

"Ryo we will meet you in the center of Tokyo" Ichi said. The flying car appeared.

"Lets go Nina!" Zero said while grabbing my hand and we jumped into the car.

"Alright!" I said happily getting into the back of the car. Zero went into the passenger seat. Ichi in the driver's seat.

I turned to face the stunned faces of the others. I smiled. "See you guys later!"

The car zoomed off.

**In another place**

"Set the plan into motion. It is time for our attack." someone said.

"Yes, my Lord. **(I recently watch Black Butler. XD That was such a good anime.)** another person said. "The moles are already searching for the Mew Aqua."

"Perfect"

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! There was not a lot of homework today or yesterday so I was writing this chapter. Now need to start on my homework XD **

**Guys I go to a Project Learning school so there are many project starting. Seriously. Today is my third day back to school from winter break and we already have 3-4 projects starting. So I will be kept busy...sorry. But I will start to finish my new one-shot. I will work on it when I can get access on my Google Drive on my laptop. For some reason, it does not let me open my documents...This laptop that I am using hates me T-T **


End file.
